


[podfic] survival is a talent

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Gen, Indian Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy is a bad person but a good father, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Plotty, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slytherins and Gryffindors being reluctant friends, Smart Draco Malfoy, Soulmate AU, but this fic isn't out to hurt you, canon? i don't know her, it's my first time doing this pls be nice, sometimes bad things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: In the middle of their second year, Draco and Harry discover they're soulmates and do their best to keep it a secret from everyone.Their best isn't perfect.~“Are you trying to get killed, Potter?” Malfoy drawls, stalking forward. Quick as a serpent himself, he reaches out and grabs the snake just below the head. It thrashes in his grip, but is no longer able to bite anyone. “This is a poisonous snake, and I doubt anyone brought a bezoar with them.”Harry glares. He opens his mouth, and feels the beginning the snake’s language pass his lips, and this isn’t what he wants, what’s the point of insulting Malfoy if he can’t understand him –Malfoy’s eyes widen. He slaps his hand over Harry’s mouth, “Potter, what the hell–”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 88





	1. (The Chamber of) Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [survival is a talent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> hello!! this is my first time doing this but i'm really excited to take on this MONSTER of a fic. everytime i reread this fic im always struck by how fun it would be to listen to it. shana has blanket permission for podfic so i said "i'll do it!" please send all your love for this story to her on [tumblr](https://shanastoryteller.tumblr.com/) or on the original work! 
> 
> please let me know if you have any difficulty accessing the recording. it's hosted on dropbox and you should be able to download it if you want, it's 78 MB. i aim to have at least 1 chapter done a month, but i am a full time student so don't hold me to that.

**Original** **Work:**[ _survival is a talent_ Chapter 1: _(The Chamber of) Secrets_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417/chapters/27167826)

 **Chapter Length:** 1:14:45

 **Stream** :

Your browser does not support audio streaming.

**Download** : [Direct DropBox Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/svqfr92xuwim0m1/siat%20chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to w3schools for teaching me how to embed audio files! follow me on [tumblr](https://bidoofenergy.tumblr.com/)! i welcome feedback but don't be a dick! this is my first time making any kind of long recording.


	2. Dementors, Convicts, and Werewolves - Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. yes it's been 5 months. i dont have to tell you that last year was hard. i don't know when the next update will be. hopefully sometime in march, but im not making any promises. thank you all for your patience and support <3
> 
> the sound in between each section comes from [SoundBible](https://soundbible.com/1815-A-Tone.html). 
> 
> please let me know if you have any difficulties accessing this chapter. once again, the download is hosted on dropbox. it is 159 MB. thank you for listening!

**Original** **Work:** [_survival is a talent_ Chapter 2: _Dementors, Convicts, and Werewolves - Oh My!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417/chapters/27650268)

**Chapter Length:** 1:45:58

 **Stream** :

Your browser does not support audio streaming.

**Download** : [Direct DropBox Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a5e18ewpqipoiwu/siat%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://bidoofenergy.tumblr.com/) for updates or if you want to show support!  
> follow [shana](https://shanastoryteller.tumblr.com/) too while you're at it!


End file.
